


The Bill Cipher's story

by Amaria4565



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls AU, Guardian Angel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria4565/pseuds/Amaria4565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has discovered a few things that show you how wrong was in thinking I knew everything, with this he realizes he does not know who he is and what he thought about himself was a lie, they have deceived almost before their very existence.</p><p>Now need help to find out who is really, although it will face complications, there are those who try to prevent know the truth, because by doing so, your entire plan will be jeopardized, Bill Cipher will face whatever in order to know what they have hidden for long.</p><p>But, could I get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected visitor.

It was a dark night, fortunately, the moon and the stars lit up the sky, all was quiet until a blue glow came from the shack, the blue glow came with a great noise, repeated several times, at that time, created gravity anomalies in various parts of the city, several things began to rise and float in the air, in the house of Fiddleford Mcgucket, a laptop along with other objects and their owner, floated due to the activation of a machine, in device screen appeared a warning message, after a few seconds, everything back to its proper place, but don’t very gently, because the impact achieved wake up to the owner of the laptop.

Fiddleford awoke with a start, rubbed his eyes, yawning, about to go to sleep when he see a red glow coming from the machine, He reached for his glasses and put them on his face, when his vision cleared, he saw with horror the message written on the computer, looked for a phone, desperately trying to dial correctly the number of his friends, the wait was destroying him and when no one picked up the phone on the other side, it was feeling worse.

“They had to have deep sleep,” said upset that no one answered.

He hung up, becoming aware that if you then did not respond five attempts, were not going to do, got dressed as quickly as he could, he ran out of his home with laptop in hand, going to the Mystery Shack, he took of few minutes to arrive, he stood in front of the door and knocked quietly, remembering the presence of the niece and nephew of his friends, fortunately, the door was opened by Stanford, It was clear from his face that just woke up, making infuriate Mcgucket, He could not believe that a simple sound achieved make that Ford woke up, while I try like crazy for someone to answer the phone and anyone answered him.

“Fiddleford? What are you doing here?” Stanford surprised wonders the presence of his friend, especially at that time of the morning.

Stanley looks out by a door, watching his twin brother and his friend, both of them standing at the front door, the worry in the face of Mcgucket, was a sign that their presence in the house was not to say hello and talk about something positive .

“Excuse me for appearing at this hour of the morning” Mcgucket apologized with sadly, but the tone of worry and fear were still present in his voice.

The twins noticed this, they looked at each other, worried about Fiddleford that hugged the laptop with hard as he, and his friend trembled slightly, it seemed that go to break soon his own creation, but he managed to calm down and drop the laptop, opened it and sighed as he lowered head.

“What did they do with the portal?” Finally, he was able to speak normally

“Well, we really never use it, because you said that the portal was very unstable…” Stanley said with quietly.

“Though, we have left the machine with some fuel, just in case the portal became stable” Continuous Stanford.

“Then, both have to see this” Fiddleford showed them to both brothers the computer.

A great silence was present, after that Stan and Ford read the message, closed the laptop, the three looked at each other.

“Everyone, going to the lab” they said we three simultaneously.

Ford went to the vending machine, followed by his two best friends, I press a button on his watch, pushing the machine and revealing the entrance to the laboratory, the three began to descend the stairs, staring at the elevator, Ford pulse several buttons in a small panel, allowing access to the elevator, and they all went down to the top floor, the doors opened and the first thing they noticed was a countdown and an activated portal.

Stanford ran to the control panel trying to turn it off, but it was impossible, Mcgucket tried to help, both they were in panic, not finding a way to turn it off, they ended up pressing several buttons at random, but it was useless, that only worsened, reducing the time on the clock, and turning the hours in minutes for full activation, everyone we’re about go to crazy and they prepared for the possible destruction of the world, but nothing happened, everyone was relieved, and them are stopped of hugging with difficulty, because of they were still terrified, walked into the next room, where the portal is located, a dark figure emerged from the machine, was a human being, it was clear to all when the young man came into view.

He was a young man with long blond hair, had a black clothes, and a look of fatigue, the clothes were worn and battered, the expression on his face reflected confusion, had a gun behind him and remained standing in the edge of the outlet, he stared at three people who looked at him, which struck them, were the stranger’s eyes, were blue like an amulet around his neck, the time came where the fatigue overcame him and he fell to the floor, Stanley ran up and looking for a wound, and to the surprise of all, the young man was still almost intact and alive, despite falling from that height, the three entered the elevator, bringing with them at young, they could not leave it there, as the elevator doors closed, the energy of the portal ran out and finally turned off.

Once up, Stanley and Stanford went to make sure that his nephews had not woken up, while Fiddleford healed the wounds in the hands of the unknown, could hear at the brothers arguing, ordered them to shut up, and they did immediately, Ford and Mcgucket tried to find that dimension had been, Stanley led him to both some coffee and in a couple of hours, the result was it was a universe, to two dimensions of yours, an idea appeared in the mind of Ford, luckily his brother and his best friend were there to prevent the progress of the idea.

“Let me go, come on, I have to,” Ford say meanwhile try to break free.

“Let him rest,” his twin brother ordered.

“Stanford, please” begged Fiddleford.

“Do not!” shouted, still tried to break free. “I have to make a couple billion questions”

At that, both grabbed at older twin, trying to stop to Ford, to avoid the kid wakes, something caught his attention, a weak laugh from the opposite side of the room, confused the trio of friends, despite the fatigue and pain, the young man was still smiling at the discussion, but faded by pain in his right arm, forcing him to put his hand on the sore area and cry of pain, lowered his head, covering his face with her hair, clenching his teeth and growling, he wanted to avoid pain, but even he was unable to calm the agony, leaned back, breathing with some difficulty, getting one look of the three strangers.

“Are you okay, kid?” Stan asked anxiously.

“Yes… I think so,” he said with a weak voice, keeping his hand on her arm.

“Sorry, here,” Ford said, drawing the attention of the young. “Hey, I wanted to ask you some questions”

“Stanford!” His friends shouted angrily.

“What?” Ford asked angrily by scolding both. “Why I cannot ask you something?”

“Just come to this dimension” Stanley speaks.

“And you want to drown him with questions” Fiddleford added while holding computer in his hand.

“No, okay,” the young man say, interrupting the discussion.

Ford cry of happiness; He gave his brother and his friend a victorious smile, while the other two said nothing, accepting what the young man decided, pulled out a notepad and pen, ready to write down every word the visitor said, was so keen to question him, of to know how were the different universes and if there was anyone like him, but still could not begin to ask those things, it would be very rude and might cause the guest repents of their decision, first had to know his name.

“Well, I’ll start with the basics,” he said calmly. “How do you get stabilize an inter-dimensional gate of a parallel universe without having been there before?” Ford said quickly and almost without breathing.

The young man was confused to see that the other two present taken by force to the person who asked him at in the other room, Fiddleford and Stanley scolded to Stanford, despite the distance between the two sides of the house, young I was able to hear what they said, after a few minutes, the three returned, Ford sigh with annoyance to the menacing looks of his brother and her friend.

“Well,” Ford growled the other two, those who smiled at him, prompting him to ask. “What is your name?” It was what he asked.

The young man was confused by the question, for some reason did not remember her real name, a faint voice was heard in his mind, mentioning the name by which it was called in some dimensions, none of them understood the silence of the visitor, she looked so quiet, looking at something on his mind, opened his eyes slowly and looked at all a moment, one sharp pain came from to his head, did not understand why she felt that way, but held his pain until he disappeared, he saw again the three people in front of him.

“My name is Bill Cipher” it was all he said.


	2. Who is he?

Stanford is silent at the mention of that name, I see her brother and his friend, the young man noticed the tension in the room, I was terrified to see how each of the three subjects, he pointed with a weapon, Stanley held a metal tube, Stanford had a crossbow and Fiddleford he pointed a machine capable of clearing the memory, anyone looked happy, the young man was shaking because of the fear I had, the three friends were shocked for at the behavior, none seemed affected, but Ford dropped the crossbow and caught the demon who fainted due to nerves, that was enough for everyone to notice that something was wrong.

Fiddleford tried to find some damage in the young, while Stanford trying to find out something about Bill Cipher with the help of his brother, but did not show anything about the demon and his capacity of change shape, after all, the demon was the one who helped him with the wording of the journals, if you had that ability, he had not revealed, Mcgucket began performing several tests, trying to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it, although the physical body responded correctly, the mind lacked most memories, leaving only a few of great importance that failed to erase.

Bill did not complain, nor spoke as the three friends made their respective tasks, breathing slowly, feeling several wires in the head, not paying much attention to the others present said, only heard some murmurs, he realized that hated him, perhaps did something very bad and that was the best explanation for the reaction they had when I mention his name, doubted really want to know what was what he did, he decided not to move as it could disconnect some of the cables.

Fiddleford looked at his friends, asking for some information, but both refused, they could not find anything about it, which was very frustrating for everyone, they looked at each other as they did not know what to do with the situation I present, it was clear, Bill Cipher was the demon that caused all its current problems, however, anyone in the shack no one can draw from the cottage to a young man, he was too vulnerable and he did not know who was, guilt would become unbearable with the time.

The young man looked out the window, something white fell from the sky, beginning to wonder what it was, he heard shouts of joy from the top of the house, to the room entered a boy and a girl, they knew most present, but both looked surprised Bill, who was a complete stranger.

“Great uncle Ford, who is he?” Dipper asked curiously.

“He … he is …” Ford could not continue, not know what to say about it.

“He’s a _friend_ ” Continuous his twin, realizing he would not his brother.

Dipper I look suspiciously, noting with ease that his uncle Stanford hesitate to speak, Mabel had approached Bill, examining the young man before her, it seemed to her a kind person, but confused, as if he knew nothing of life, his brother approached her, both looked to Bill with curiously.

“Hello sir, my name is Mabel,” she said smiling and waving Bill. “And he’s my twin brother, Dipper” She said pointing to boy one side of it.

“Eh … hi,” she said nervous.

“What is your name?” Dipper asked as he approached.

“My name is Bill …” Her voice trailed off and let the hand of the girl.

The girl and the boy running towards his uncles, screaming with emotion, was not as strong, the young man felt a shiver run through her body, and covered her ears, the demon saw to all left the house to enjoy the cold weather outside, decided out, had to cling to the coat that had, low temperature affected him more, I look for a moment to Stanley, Stanford and Fiddleford, they watching the children play in the snow, his gaze focused little twins.

Something familiar was in them, causing a stabbing pain go through his head, feeling very confused, looked around, fell to the floor, helplessly, Ford ran to him and pick him up.

“Bill! Talk!” Stanford shouted, shaking to the young man, in a desperate attempt to get out of that state.

He subject at the boy carefully, watching Bill’s eyes, had a blue glow, like that of its amulet, the blue light finally disappeared, leaving Stanford with an exhausted demon in his hands.

“Bill, please”

The demon seems to vanish from the Ford’s hands, nothing was clear for Bill, as several memories entered his mind and sinking into deep darkness.

_ “What was what he saw?” _

The triangular demon floated in the dark, not realizing he had seen in that vast darkness, far away, I visualize a glow, so he approached him, as he walked, he wondered what were those series of images that he saw, was he, but never step that, I knew that the multiverse was a big place, and he visited much, he began to discover, that perhaps, did not know him completely.

On reaching the source of the glow, he saw a human being, giving it back, I look closely, was familiar, the young man who sat in apparently, nothing, felt a presence behind him, something that upset him because he imagined who it was.

“What are you doing here?” He asked coldly, without looking at him.

Even Bill was surprised, had a very cold attitude and also, was his mind, did not understand that toward a person there.

“I will should question that, no?” He said somewhat annoyed at the way I talk.

“So … it’s you,” he muttered even without looking.

There was a long silence, the young sigh and running a hand through his hair, which was a mixture of brown and blond, knew it was possible that the demon was present, except that, he really did not think would happen through the door, he already had tried to pass before, and failed, finally looked back, seeing a demon triangular, floating in the finite darkness, spun around, unable to continue watching.

“What have I become?” The words were inaudible to the demon, still confused. “Tell me, Did you notice something _strange_ when you came in?”

“Yes, but, Why you are important?” he asked without giving much importance to blurry images he saw just after of entering the room.

“Nothing really, it was just a question” he answered still without looking at him.

“Tell me, what … what are you doing here?” Bill asked annoying. “Who are you?”

“I do not think you want to know that,” he murmured sadly.

“Just tell me!” shouted furious.

“I am you,” he answered calmly.

“What?!” He questioned stunned.

“I am you, Bill Cipher!” shouted angry, turning to face the demon.

The demon was silent, did not know he could do about it, knew so much and never expect something like this to happen, he stared at the young man who watched him, really had no idea how to deal with that situation.


End file.
